Requested is an ADAMHA Scientist Development Award for Clinicians (SDAC) to study the molecular genetics of psychiatric disorders by use of the " reverse genetics" paradigm. Both career development and research goals will be pursued during the tenure of this proposal. The career development goals are designed to provide the candidate with the knowledge and skills necessary to apply the latest advances in molecular and human genetics to psychiatric disorders. In Years 01-02, emphasis will be placed on learning the techniques and limitations of molecular genetic research and on the molecular aspects of brain science by attendance at tutorials, seminars, and formal classes. The pleiotrophic aspects of genetic diseases will be studied by regular attendance at the human genetics clinic. In Years 02-03, the goal of learning the statistical and computer skills necessary to evaluate linkage data will be added. In Years 04-05, emphasis will be placed on learning and applying the skills involved in tightening linkage and cloning localized genes. The research effort will be centered on applying the skills and knowledge acquired from the career development plan to ongoing linkage studies in the Department of Psychiatry. The project will be supervised by Raymond White, Ph.D., Co-chair of the Department of Human Genetics, with additional clinical support from individuals within the Department of Psychiatry and the Division of Child Psychiatry. The main disorders to be studied are Tourette's Syndrome and stuttering, although some effort will still be focused on the schizophrenia and bipolar disorder linkage projects already in progress. These projects should provide a wide range of experience in dealing with the Complexities of the genetics of psychiatric disorders. Research skills to be learned include phenotyping, genotyping, data analysis, and, assuming linkage is found, isolation and cloning of genes. Besides making an advance in our understanding of mental disorders, finding linkage to any of these disorders should result in improved diagnostic capabilities and advances in clinical care.